


love is for those who find it, i found mine right here

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Series: Barnes-Foster-Houston Household [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff galore, becky is the queen of no sleep, but like...shh, disney world fic!!!, implied PTSD, jane and tim are nerds, liv & kat cope w quarantine!!!, most of them should die from caffeine overdose, paul would rather die than go on rollercoasters, so much flirting dear gods, tim's a little dumb but thats okay, tom and becky are ultimate mom and dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: in which tom decides to take his entire family to disney world and has the time of his life.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Barnes-Foster-Houston Household [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738948
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	love is for those who find it, i found mine right here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Found Families are the Best Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058771) by [memoriesaremine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine). 



> hello  
> collab w/ @overlycompensatedapprentice like always!!!!

It was school break, so Tom and the kids had the week off. He’d talked Becky, Paul and Emma into taking the time off, too, not that they needed much convincing. Disney World was an appealing idea for everyone. It had cost a shitton of money, but everyone had chipped in (including the youngest kids with their birthday money and piggy bank savings) and they’d made it to Disney.

Lex, Ethan and Hannah had never been, and Tim had only been once, when he was about six years old, so everyone was excited to experience the Disney World everyone talked about. Tom hadn’t been since Tim was six either, so he didn’t remember much about the park. He remembered Tim seeing the castle and going absolutely apeshit, grabbing his arm and holding onto him excitedly. He also remembered the absolute hell known as fireworks and he was sure they’d be avoiding them this time around.

Hannah had been practically off the walls compared to her usual quiet demeanor. She was grinning and laughing the entire morning, even in the hell of the airport. Hannah usually despised airports, she’d only been in one twice before and Lex had said Hannah had  _ not  _ taken it well. Not that Tom could blame her. This morning, though, Lex had been so relieved to see Hannah actually enjoying herself. She and Tim had been playing on the DSes they’d gotten that past Christmas.

Lex and Ethan were disasters this early in the morning. The early morning flights were cheapest, so that’s what they’d gone with, but that also meant getting up at 4 AM to drive to the airport, with Lex and Ethan barely functioning the whole time. The second they got there, Lex, Ethan, Paul, and Emma made a beeline for the Starbucks in the terminal. 

Becky was probably the most put-together of the entire group. She was used to getting up early for work and the airport barely seemed to phase her. She calmly navigated security, which, luckily, they got through without any issues. By the time they got to the gate, Tom was on his second coffee and it was barely enough to keep him going. Lex, Ethan, Paul and Emma were on coffee number four, and were just now able to have a functioning conversation. Hannah had finally calmed down and went back to her normal state of being, her headphones on as she watched Tim play some game on his DS.

Lex had her head leaning on Ethan’s shoulder as they sleepily sipped their coffees and watched the crowds go by. Paul was trying to wake Emma up more by pestering her with pokes and kisses. Becky just leaned up against Tom and smiled as they surveyed the group. 

“You excited, Beck?” He asked quietly, intertwining their fingers. She already came across as a Disney princess to him. He wasn’t totally sure if one day he’d come home to animals cleaning the house for her or not. 

She nodded. “I’ve never been, you know?” She laughed softly. “I’m excited.” 

“I went with Tim and Jane once. I remember Tim loved seeing the castle. I think you will too, you know?” He smiled at her. “It’ll be fun.” 

“It will be,” Becky agreed, stretching. “I could use a vacation.” 

“I know, you’ve been working so hard lately.” He rubbed her shoulder. “This is definitely well-deserved.”

“We’ve all been working lately,” Becky pointed out. “Lex and Ethan are back in school, and their grades are good. Our little ones have been working hard too.” Tom’s heart skipped a beat at how she called Hannah and Tim “our little ones”. He didn’t think it’d ever stop doing that.

The flight attendant called for boarding and Lex and Ethan groaned and rose from their seats, still clutching their large coffees. Paul and Emma followed and Tom got up, gathering the kids. Hannah clung to Lex, catching up with her sister. Tim held onto Tom’s finger as they began to walk to the entrance. Once they got on the plane, they found their seats. Tim had begged to sit with Paul and Emma and Hannah had already claimed to sit with Lex and Ethan, so Tom and Becky got some alone time away from the kids.

Becky leaned her head on Tom’s shoulder once they were settled in. He took her hand and gently kissed the knuckles on it. “Wanna watch a movie?” 

“Mhm.” She nodded, trying to get comfortable. “What do they have?”

“Let’s see,” Tom said. “We’ve got….Titanic, kid’s movies, Die Hard, and some documentary about gay spies.” 

“Can we watch a Disney movie to get into the mood?” She asked with a smile. 

“That’s a good idea, Beck,” Tom said. “Alright, for Disney movies, we have Snow White, Hercules, Mulan, Moana, and Cinderella.” 

“Hercules.” Becky decided, “I love that one. So much. Please, Tommy?” She looked up at him with a smile.

“Sure,” Tom said, playing the movie. “I haven’t watched this one in a while.” 

Tom felt Becky’s head grow heavier against his shoulder as the movie played. 20 minutes in, and she was out cold. Tom glanced over to the row where Lex, Hannah and Ethan sat, and saw that they were all asleep too. From where he was sitting, he couldn’t see Emma, Paul, and Tim, but he took a guess that Paul had fallen asleep and Emma was awake with Tim. So, Tom was left to watch the movie himself. He didn’t mind. He liked it. It was a good story. He remembered Jane’s favorite had been Dumbo, which he also loved.

Once the plane landed, he felt Becky stir against his side. He looked down and saw her eyes flutter open.    
  
“Hey, sleepyhead, you’re awake.” He kissed her forehead. “You ready?”

“I’m ready,” Becky said with a nod. “Let’s get all the others up, yeah?” Tom could already hear Tim pestering Paul.

“Tim’s awake.” He said softly. “Hannah’ll wake up soon enough.”

“So we just need to rouse Lex and Ethan.” 

“We’ll get them on our way down.” He stood up, feeling his bones ache, “Ow, I’m getting too old for this.”

“You’re not  _ old _ ,” Becky said with a teasing smile. “You’re just aging.” 

“Yeah. That’s what old means, sweetheart.” He kissed her cheek.  Emma and Paul joined them in the aisle, and Emma looked down at Lex and Ethan, who still hadn’t stirred, despite all the noise.

“Didn’t they have like four coffees each?” 

“Yep,” Tom said, shaking Ethan’s shoulder to wake him up. Ethan groaned and rolled into the armrest.

“Ow, fuck.” He rubbed his eyes. “Are we landed?”

“Yep,” Tom said, as Lex stirred while Ethan moved. She was easier to wake up than Ethan, and a little less abrupt to swear.

“Are we landed?” Lex repeated, stretching. Hannah had gotten up, grabbing Lex’s hand. Tom nodded and helped the two up before leading the group off the plane and into the terminal. Hannah put her headphones back on as they walked, the crowd and noise getting to her a little bit.

Baggage claim was especially not fun for Hannah, and she clung to Lex the whole time while Ethan got their bags. Becky noticed and offered her hand out to Hannah in a silent offer to take her away from the large crowd. Hannah took it and Becky led her away, leaving Tom to remember what bag was Becky’s. He figured it out and took the bags back towards where she and Hannah were with the rest of the group behind him.

“Alright,” Tom said. “I think that’s everything.” 

“Yep.” Lex nodded, “Let’s head out?” She asked. Tom nodded and led his family out to the front of the airport. They caught the bus to the Disney hotel they were staying in, the Animal Kingdom hotel. They allowed Hannah to pick the hotel they would stay in, and she had chosen that one immediately. She’d gotten so excited at the idea of waking up and seeing animals, so they talked with the rest of the family and everyone had loved it too.

“I’m so excited.” Tim said as he sat next to Tom. Becky was still with Hannah, watching the outside world pass by. 

“Me too, bud.” Tom smiled. “We’re going to have a lot of fun here. I promise.” He wanted to do anything he could to make this vacation the best for his son. It would probably dig up memories of Jane for the both of them which would conflict their emotions, but it was nothing they couldn’t do together. 

“Look!” Hannah said, pointing out the window. “Giraffes!” Tim craned his neck and gasped.

“There’s real giraffes!” He pulled on Tom’s arm. “Dad, they’re real!”

“Did Tim not know they were real?” Emma piped up, holding back laughter. 

“I thought they were fake giraffes!” Tim protested. Emma laughed, leaning forward and tousling his hair.

  
“They’re real, see them eating?”

“Yeah, I see them  _ now, _ ” Tim complained, crossing his arms and pouting. “But no one ever told me they were real.” 

“Hey, look, there’s the hotel,” Ethan said, sensing a need to change the subject or the argument would last for literal hours. 

“Wow, that looks even more sick than it did in the photos,” Lex said with an approving nod. “Good choice, Banana!” Hannah beamed at her sister’s kudos.

“Webby said it was a good choice,” she announced as the bus pulled to a stop outside the front doors.

“Webby has a very good taste in hotels.” Becky replied as she got up and stretched. Tom did as well as Tim hopped off the bus ahead of them.

Hannah followed her sister and Ethan off the bus, and Paul, Emma, Tom and Becky brought up the rear. Tim happily rejoined his father when he got off, taking his hand and swinging it. 

“Alright,” Tom said once the group was assembled in the lobby. “Everyone hang here for a second, I can go get us checked in, we can drop our stuff, and then go do some exploring.”

  
“I wanna come!” Tim looked happy. Tom could not remember the last time he saw that much happiness in his son’s eyes.

“Okay, sure,” Tom said. “C’mon, kiddo!” He brought Tim with him to the check-in desk and Tim suddenly regretted the boring task of checking in.

“Alright, Houston?” The young woman at the check-in counter said when Tom gave their names. “Three rooms for three nights?”

“That’s it,” Tom agreed. 

“And you,” the clerk directed her attention to Tim, who was zoned out and looking at the pattern on the desk. “What are you most excited to see, huh?” 

“Everything.” Tim grinned up at her. “I really wanna see a giraffe up close, though! They’re  _ real _ .” Tom just smiled and tousled his hair.

“They certainly are.” The clerk smiled and handed Tom the keys. “Well, have fun!” 

  
“Thank you.” Tom smiled at the clerk before walking back to the group. “Alright, I’ve got room keys.” He handed Paul and Lex one each.    
  
“What’s the plan?” Emma asked, stretching her arms out. “I say one more coffee and then whatever.”

“One more coffee sounds amazing,” Ethan agreed, with nods from Paul and Lex.

“You guys are gonna overdose on caffeine one day, the amount of that stuff you drink,” Tom said with a shake of his head. “I didn’t even think that was possible but somehow you’re gonna do it.” 

“Hey,” Lex protested. “We got up early!” 

“Okay, okay,” Tom said in surrender. 

“As long as they’re safe about it, they’ll be fine.'' Becky reassured him. He looked at her and just smiled as Emma applauded her. 

“Alright,” Ethan said. “So coffee and then adventure time.”    
  
The coffee break had been pretty quick with the adults all guzzling down their coffees quickly while Tim and Hannah watched the animals outside. Tom watched his son tell Hannah all about the animals outside.

“He looks happy.” Becky said, holding his arm gently. Tom just nodded.

Lex and Ethan had finished their coffees and joined Hannah and Tim in pointing out different animals, with Ethan claiming that he had fought a bear once, and Lex reminding him they lived on an island in Michigan, so there were no bears. Hannah and Tim had seemed to buy it for a second, and Ethan was very disappointed when Lex called him on his BS. 

Paul and Emma stood near Tom and Becky, taking their time finishing their coffees and talking about getting a cat. Tom could hear them and he just smiled.

“Hey, Beck?” He said after a minute. She turned to him and he felt his heart pick up. She was still gorgeous as ever, even running on a few hours of sleep. She smiled up at him and he felt every last coherent thought leave.    
  
“Yeah, Tom?” She asked.

“I love you.” He said, kissing her forehead. He felt her blush under his lips and he had to grin.

“I love you too. You’re very affectionate today.” She kissed his cheek.

“Maybe it’s the Disney magic, or it’s just you.” He pulled her close. 

“Mmm, let’s go with ‘Disney Magic,’” Becky decided. “I do feel like a Disney Princess with her Prince Charming.” 

“You sound like one too. I’m scared I’ll come home one day to chipmunks cleaning our house.” He cracked a joke, kissing her cheek.

“Okay, you two,” Emma said, raising her eyebrow. “Stop your flirting and let's go. I have some roller coasters to go on.” 

“Oh boy,” Paul said. “I’m already turning green.” 

“If you throw up on me, I’m going to kill you.” Lex said as she brought the kids over. “So, therefore, I’m not going near you.”

“Fair enough,” Paul said. “I’ll be going on the nice, safe rides where I have a lower chance of death.” 

“If you take Hannah on It’s A Small World, I will indeed make sure you don’t return home to Michigan.” Lex replied. 

  
“Noted,” Paul said. “Let’s go.” 

The first place they went, per Hannah’s request, was to see the animals. Tim and Hannah were practically ready to unleash utter chaos by the time they got to the safari ride. Tim was gripping Tom’s arm and he was holding back his grin.

“Are you excited, Tim?” He asked, looking down at his son who looked ready to take off running towards any animal he saw. 

“Yeah!” He nodded. “I’m gonna see all the animals.” He smiled up at Tom. 

“I know you are,” Tom said with a wink. “Even the real giraffes, right bud?” 

“Even the real giraffes.” he nodded. “What was Mommy’s favorite animal?”

“Mommy always liked the zebras,” 

“They’re cool.” Tim nodded. “Very cool.” He looked down at his feet. “I hope Mommy’s watching.” 

“She is,” Tom said with a firm nod, looking up at the sky. “I know it.” 

“I can ask Hannah! Mommy’s Webby.” He looked up at Tom. 

“Okay,” Tom said. “Let’s ask Hannah.” Tim went over and whispered to Hannah who came back with him.    
  
“Got her.” He smiled as Tom bent down.

“Is your friend named Webby named Jane?”

“Mhm!” Hannah said. “She says hi.” 

“Hi, Jane,” Tom said softly. “How are you?” 

“Webby says she’s good,” Hannah replied. “She told all of us to have fun!” 

“That’s good,” Tom said. “Guess we’d better have fun, you guys.” 

“Yeah,” Tim agreed. “For Mommy.” 

“For Mommy.” Tom repeated, hugging Tim tightly.

The trip was 100% worth it when Tim saw the giraffes on the ride and his eyes lit up. He looked like the tiny 6-year-old boy Tom and Jane had taken to Disney World and less like the 9-year-old who got too scared to let Tom go away for more than a few hours. He looked much more like a kid his age. 

Everyone else enjoyed the ride, too. It was just Paul’s speed, so Lex even conceded to sit beside him to get closer to the window, in order to see the animals. If you just focused on the wildlife, you could almost pretend you were in Africa, Tom thought. Hannah had fun sitting with Ethan and competing to see who could count the most animals with stripes, a strange game, but one they both seemed to enjoy. Tom had Becky on one side of him and Tim on the other. Tim was practically leaning against the wall to see every single animal he could on their side of the car.

Tom wasn’t even focused on the animals at this point, he was content to just sit beside Becky in the back, and watch the kids fool around and make each other laugh. That was better than any animal. 

“Dad, Dad, Dad-” Tim grabbing his finger made him come back to reality.

“What’s up, buddy?” 

“Look, zebras!” He pointed and Tom looked. He smiled. They really had been Jane’s favorite.

“That’s twelve more stripey animals, Banana Split!” Ethan announced as they passed them. “Does that mean I win?” 

“Fine.” Hannah pouted, “But I still get to play.”

“I know!” Ethan protested. “It’s no fun without two people!” 

“But then I get to win.”

“Fine,” Ethan said with a smile. “You win, Banana Split, congratulations.” She cheered and hugged him and he laughed and ruffled her hair. 

The next ride they decided on was actually the dinosaur playground for Tim and Hannah and Expedition Everest for Lex, Ethan, Emma, and Paul (much to his dismay). Tom and Becky opted to stay with the kids, making sure they were safe and okay on the playground. Tom, secretly, also shared Paul’s opinion about big rides. They were just very nausea-inducing and he would rather not end up throwing up.

Lex, Ethan, Emma and Paul returned a few minutes later. Lex, Ethan and Emma had broad smiles on their faces, and Paul was a sickening shade of the color green, but managed a thumbs-up when Becky looked at him in concern. Hannah came off the playground, the biggest grin on her face when she took her headphones back from Becky and put them on. Tim followed her, immediately poking fun at Paul.

  
“Uncle Paul’s green!” Tim announced so the whole park could hear him, attracting looks from other people in the park.

“Shh, Tim-” Becky shushed him, hiding her smile. She was almost drowned out by Lex and Ethan’s laughter from behind Paul. Emma looked like she was about to blow a gasket trying not to laugh herself. 

“Hey,” Paul said, noticing Emma’s expression. “You dragged me on that ride.” 

“I know,” Emma said, grinning at him. “I knew exactly what I was doing, Paul Matthews.” 

Paul just glared at her, before Tom decided it would be best to intervene. “So, where to next?” 

“Swim, swim, swim, swim-” Tim and Hannah began chanting. It was warm in Florida, definitely warmer than Michigan. The two little ones had been more than excited when they realized they could swim and not freeze to death.

“A swim sounds good,” Ethan agreed. “I’m getting hot.” 

“You’re always hot,” Lex said, elbowing him in the ribs gently. 

“Well, I know that, but you know what I mean.” Ethan looked at her and Tom just laughed. They reminded him a bit of himself and Becky back in school.

“Aaand, let’s go swimming,” Emma said before anyone could say anything further. There was a general clamor of agreement as the group headed back towards the hotel to get their swimsuits. Tim and Hannah led the group which was not the best idea. They kept getting distracted by every little thing, and Ethan would usually follow them, indulging their antics, which pulled everyone else off track. 

It was about a half hour of this before Tom decided he was taking over the directing, or they were never going to get there. He led them back into the hotel and up towards their rooms.

“Alright, everyone change, then we’ll swim and grab some lunch, yeah?” Tom asked, and everyone nodded. Tom looked around at his family and smiled. He was sure this would be a good trip.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself, i'm tim  
> anyways thank you!! comments are appreciated :)


End file.
